


Antithesis

by meier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meier/pseuds/meier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is in constant awe of Historia. Nothing about them being together makes sense, yet everything does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antithesis

       Ymir gazed up at the ceiling and let the darkness ebb and flow over her tired body. She heard rustling in the sheets to her left and turned her head to face Historia’s as the smaller girl shifted in her sleep. Each time Ymir looked at the other girl she was overcome with the same sense of wonder that she could be with someone as beautiful as Historia. They were so different. Where Ymir was strong, wiry lines, the harsh strokes of a charcoal drawing, dark and wiry, marked completely with what she viewed as blemishes, Historia was a smooth and porcelain. Soft layers of a watercolor painting, a warm spring day in contrast to a cold winter night, they were the antithesis to one another. Historia was an angel, a goddess, to others her warmth and gentle, steady strength were impenetrable. Ymir saw someone else though. The girls’ exterior appearances were black and white, yin and yang, but Ymir could tell from the moment she met the other girl, they carried the same burdens. In moments of solitude, Historia’s eyes released the heaviness of the constant caring they held. She became bare, herself, stripped of the persona she struggled to create. When no one was watching, she hated herself. She couldn’t understand why she couldn’t be a perfect girl, couldn’t truly and honestly care for others as she had been told she should. She despised her being, felt as if the world would be improved were she to cease existing. Ymir read Historia, the same story she had experienced herself. It was like looking in a mirror. Ymir couldn’t let the other girl suffer in the way that she once had. Ymir forced her way into Historia’s shell, and things fell into place. She hadn’t expected to have feelings for the other girl, to fall in love, she had only wanted to spare Historia from enduring alone and in silence. They fit together faultlessly, superficial things such as likes and interests matched up and being in one another’s presence was effortless. Each of the girls felt more like themselves than they ever had before. For once, they could relax, no walls, no hiding, no lies. They could just be. Historia’s eyelashes fluttered and she slowly opened bleary eyes to gaze into Ymir’s narrow and warm ones. A small and sleepy smile spread across the smaller girl’s face and she moved her body to fit against Ymir’s. Ymir wrapped her arms around Historia and let herself drift into sleep, still in constant wonder of the other girl, dreaming of harsh charcoal and translucent watercolor blending to form a masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking cheesy.


End file.
